The present invention relates to the distribution of items or equipment and, more particularly, to the exchange of items or equipment requiring to be overhauled, refilled, readjusted, reconditioned or recycled, such as the exchange of industrial gas cylinders.
The exchanging of such items, notably industrial gas cylinders, has hitherto been a relatively basic affair, under the supervision of personnel who are not always qualified or available, with some of the initiative generally being left to the customer, so that as a result there is no guarantee against dishonest exchanges or industrial risk.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system for the exchange of items that is reliable and inexpensive, that is largely automated and that greatly reduces the abovementioned risks.
To this end the invention provides a station for the exchange of items, comprising at least one pair made up of one deposit point for depositing an item for exchange and one collection point for collecting an item for removal, each point comprising an item retention device which is switchable between an open configuration and a fastened configuration, the retention devices being coupled so that the fastening of the retention device around an item at the deposit point authorizes, at least temporarily, the item retention device at the collection point to be opened.
In the specific case of bottled industrial gases, which are common throughout industry, a consumer enterprise generally has a central depot to which the supplier delivers the gas cylinders as ordered. The cylinders are distributed from this central depot to the different departments of the enterprise for delivery by the personnel to their point of use. These are referred to as "flying" cylinders to distinguish them from "manifold-connected" cylinders which are delivered and connected by the supplier to their points of use.
As far as flying cylinders are concerned, the Applicant has observed that their use within an enterprise raises a number of problems:
Availability of Full Cylinders in the Central Depot
Oftentimes the number of full cylinders available in a central depot is not supervised. A user can therefore remove the last full gas cylinder of a certain type without ordering a new one, whether through negligence or forgetfulness. The next user who needs a gas cylinder of the same type is therefore unable to continue his work awhile he puts in an order and waits for the supplier to deliver it.
Overstocking
In light of the problem described above, it sometimes happens that several users will independently put in orders for cylinders of the same type, either because they are unaware of the other people's orders, or for fear of their work being brought to a halt. Such behavior on the part of the personnel of the enterprise leads to overstocking, which takes up space in the depot and reduces its capacity to store other types of gas. Such behavior also generates a considerable increase in the cost of running the cylinder park because, in addition to the gas contained in these cylinders, the enterprise has to pay a hiring fee on each cylinder each month.
Too Many Empty Cylinders
Oftentimes, used empty cylinders are not returned by users to the central depot from where the supplier collects them. Consequently the number of flying cylinders in circulation within the enterprise rises steeply. Once again the enterprise must needlessly pay out a large sum for the hire of these unused empty cylinders.
Unauthorized use
Access to the central cylinder storage depot is not always denied to unauthorized persons, often persons from outside the enterprise. Such persons can therefore help themselves dishonestly to the gases bought by the enterprise. These dishonestly used cylinders are usually not even returned to the central depot. This dishonest use adds greatly to costs and disrupts the management of a park of flying cylinders.
At least some of these problems can be remedied if the enterprise sets aside a central depot for gas cylinders which is run by a store manager. However, to engage a store manager is not always feasible for a small or medium-sized enterprise where the park of flying cylinders is not very great. Besides, in a large site within a big enterprise, the size of the site often causes the enterprise to set up several independently-run medium-sized depots at locations close to the points of use, rather than have one large central depot under a store manager.
In accordance with one aspect, it is an object of the invention to solve most of the problems connected with the use of flying cylinders as described above by providing an installation for the distribution of a stock of gas cylinders in which not only is it ensured that a sufficient number of full cylinders is kept available for the authorized users, but also the park of flying cylinders within an enterprise is reduced.
For this purpose another object of the invention is to provide an installation for the distribution of a stock of items, such as gas cylinders, comprising a storage space for the said items, and means for authorizing a user to remove at least one item from the said storage space, the said authorization means comprising, on the one hand, locking means capable of being switched between a position in which the items are locked in said storage space, and a distribution position in which at least one item can be removed by an authorized user, and, on the other, means for operating said locking means, said installation comprising means for evaluating the stock of items, memory means for storing in memory at least one minimum threshold of full items, means for comparing the stock with the minimum threshold of full items, means for issuing an order for new supplies, these being controlled by the comparison means, and means for transmitting the order for new supplies to a supply center.